


The One Where They Are All Friends

by Justmakingbeauty



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends AU, if they play soccer, they are probably here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmakingbeauty/pseuds/Justmakingbeauty
Summary: When a professional athlete, a physical therapist, a tattoo artist, a chef, a psychologist, and a professor lives intertwine in the city of Portland they learn a few things about life and love.  A Friends AU that no one asked for





	The One Where They Are All Friends

“There is nothing to tell! He’s just some guy I work with!” Ali insisted from her seat.

Tobin shook her head from the opposite side of the coffee table. “Come on, you are going out on a date with this guy, there has to be something wrong with him!” Both Alex and Ashlyn nodded their heads in agreement sitting on the big couch at their favorite coffee house.

“So, tell us, does he have tattoo of his mother? An unfortunate toupee? Or is this another one where you don’t know their politics and have to call me to get you out of another date?” Ashlyn asked.

“Okay, so you all need to relax, its not even a date. Its two people, who know each other from work, going out to have a nice dinner and not having sex.” 

“Sounds like a date to me.” Alex joked, as she gave a quick wave to Sydney the owner of the coffee house, who was glancing over at the group. 

“And me.” Tobin agreed.

Balling up her napkin, Ali tossed it in the general direction of Tobin and Ashlyn who both ducked out of the way. “I don’t even know why I’m friends with you all. I should have stayed in my apartment and never brought you cookies. I would have saved myself years of embarrassment.”

“You would have also saved us years of extra hours at the gym.” Groaned Tobin, thinking about the years of extra workouts at the gym to compensate for her across the hall neighbors baking skills. “I mean, feel free to forever bring over food for us to test but maybe force more of it on that one-“ she said gesturing to Ashlyn who was stuffing a small coffee cake into her mouth, “-because Allie and Dawn keep getting mad at me for breaking my regime.”

“What?” Ash said through a stuffed mouth. “I stress eat after having a bad night’s sleep okay. Oh, speaking of which. Alex, I had a weird dream last night that I want your advice on. So, I am walking in the college dorm hallways, and I’m all dirty which I’m pretty sure is from coming back from a game and I realize that I am completely naked- “

All of them pipe up suddenly with agreeing statements of having that same dream with a comment from Tobin thrown in of how Ashlyn never wore clothes in college anyway. Which was still a little scaring in Tobin’s memory.

“Okay, okay but that’s not the weird part. I’m not mad about the naked dream thing. I like naked dreams.” She said wiggling her eyebrows causing Ali to roll her eyes and start to grab her phone out of her purse, ready to ignore another series of dirty innuendos from Ashlyn. “Its just that in the dream I look down. And I realize that there is a… well, there is a, thing down there.”

“Wait,” Alex interrupted, “Like a… thingy thing.”

“Yes! That’s weird right?”

“Well, I have never had that dream before.” Tobin said scrunching her face up in mild discomfort.

“Yeah, well it gets weirder. So, I look down—” Ash started to continue but was interrupted by a loud commotion at the door, where, coming in from the rain is their mutual friend Kelley, rain soaked and irritated. Seeing her friends, she walks over and dramatically flopped herself onto the couch, dusting both Ashlyn and Tobin in water from her coat.

“Hey there ya losers!”

“This girl comes in, and I suddenly need an aspirin.” Alex says, to which Ali searches her purse and tosses her some aspirin.

“Hi Sweetie, are you okay?” Ali asks Kelley.

“Just peachy!” She answers sarcastically, “Oh, I am fine, I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my vagina and pulled it out of my mouth and dropped it into the river.”

“Coffee cake?” Ashlyn offers gingerly. 

“And a cortado?” Kelley asks plaintively.

“I’ll grab it for her.” Ali says getting up from her armchair and heading to the front. “I want to grab another coffee to go anyway.”

As she walks away Alex gets up from her chair and moves to where Ali was sitting to get closer to Kelley wanting to talk to her about whatever is bothering her today. “Okay Kelley. What happened this time?”

As Kelley just glares at the table in front of her, Tobin pipes up. “Oh, you didn’t hear, Emily is moving to Australia for the rest of the offseason and packed up her stuff today. She also told Kelley that she was kind of feeling too old to be doing the friends with benefits thing still, and just wanted to be friends. No extra.” As Tobin spoke Kelley moved her glare from the table to her old friend and grabbed the balled-up napkin Ali had previously thrown, to attempt to shove it in Tobin’s mouth over an uncomfortable Ashlyn who eventually muscled the two apart.

“I’m fine, and I could care less about Emily leaving. I’m just annoyed that I have to find someone else to fuck.” Kelley grumbled.

Alex reached across to pat her knee. “Maybe it would help if you could just talk about why you feel its so important to have a sex buddy instead of an actual relationship. You know you can tell me anything—"

“No, no, no! Don’t psychoanalyze me or any of that bullshit” Kelley says batting at the air around Alex. “I am well aware of my issues and there is no need for you to go all Dr. Morgan on me.”

“Oh, please Kelley, you and I both know you are way to old to be doing this shit still. So, we need to hash out why you wont commit!” Alex almost yelled back, remembering they were in a semi crowded coffee house.

“No, here’s the deal, I’ll just grab Ash and Tobin and we can do the perfectly healthy thing of getting drunk and getting a one-night stand. Which would be way easier if Syd and Dom actually served alcohol in this place instead of just coffee.” Kelley said just loud enough for Sydney and Ali at the bar to hear. Resulting in an enigmatic middle finger in Kelley’s direction. To which no customer raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on.” Alex sighed. “You don’t need to get drunk and laid Kelley. You need to grow up!”

“Woah, woah, woah… I think If Kelley thinks she needs to go out and get drunk with me as a wing mate, then that is exactly what Kelley should do,” Ashlyn interrupted, excited at the prospect of going out. “She is young, single, and ready to get out and find a hot young college coed ready to experiment with their hot and gay professor.”

“Okay maybe not a student, I’m not trying to get fired.” Feeling a little less fired up at the prospect of going out when she remembered the potential ramifications of hooking up with someone who could be in her classes in the future. She didn’t want to go through that kind of drama again. “I just… I just- I just want to have a fuck buddy again!”

After that rather inappropriate statement another sound at the door interrupted their conversation, this time from a pretty brunette who had lost her hold on the door when the wind had picked up. Quickly closing it and turning around with a blush the stranger muttered a soft sorry and started to walk towards the bar but stopped as she made eye contact with Ali.

“Christen?!” Ali exclaimed, quickly moving from the bar towards the girl to embrace her in a hug.

“Oh my god! Ali! Thank god! I had heard you lived here after moving a few years ago, but I didn’t think I would run into anyone I knew in this city yet!” Christen replied quickly returning the hug.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still living in Sweden; I mean I heard the rumors about you retiring but I just thought those were rumors.”

“No, I mean yeah. I did retire and I was working as a yoga instructor and physical therapist, but I got a job offer here with the basketball team that I couldn’t turn down so I’m here trying to find an apartment. Oh, this is great, I would love your help finding a place!”

Kelley had stood up and quietly interjected herself into the conversation. “I’m also willing to help you out Press.” Causing Christen to turn around and drop her jaw slightly in shock.

“Kelley!?”

“Hey CP, long time no see!” She said jumping into the surprised arms of Christen who cautiously returned the enthusiastic hug taking in a better view at the coffee house which housed multiple old acquaintances. When released from the hug Kelley turned around to introduce everyone. “Okay, everybody! This is Christen, another graduate from Stanford and a Cardinal soccer legend. This is everybody, Ashlyn, and Alex, and you know Ali already, oh and- you remember Tobin right, our old college rival?”

Christen smiled slightly as her eyes connected with Tobin, “Of course, how could I forget an arch-nemesis. Hi.”

Tobin got up attempting to go for a hug, but tripped over Kelley’s umbrella and bumped into Christen instead, accidentally grazing her boob. Tobin cheeks immediately flamed sitting quickly back down while mumbling out hello.

Ash softly laughing scooted over, “Here Christen, why don’t you take a seat. Tell us about you new job? And, well, about you in general.” Tobin pushed herself further against the arm of the couch as Christen sat next to her, with Kelley draped on her other side.

“Actually, before we get into that.” Ali spoke sitting back into one of the other chairs, “You said you were looking for an apartment? Because my roommate just moved out and I’ve been looking for someone to fill her space.”

“Ali, If you are saying what I think you are saying, then I can give you references and down payment today because I am having the worst luck today.” But as she glanced around seeing the smiling face of old friends and potential new friends… and old _enemies_ , she couldn’t help but think that her luck had turned around.

X

A few days later, Christen was moved in and going over the specifics of Ali’s dating life while Ash, Tobin, and Kelley sat at their kitchen table eating pizza.

“So, you take him home after his sob story, spend the night with him only to find out that he was completely lying to you about everything from one of your coworkers?” Christen asked.

“Exactly! I mean can you believe it. Who even thinks to lie about this kind of stuff?” Ali replied

“So, it was a real date, and of course he lied. He is a guy!” Kelley interjected from the table.

“Just because you are an overgrown frat boy doesn’t mean that every single guy is going to be a liar, I mean I have dated plenty of guys that were fine!” Ali defended.

Ashlyn looked up from her plate, “Oh yeah, just fine. Ali remind me the last time you had a relationship with a guy that he didn’t lie or turn out to be as sex obsessed and non-comital as Kelley?”

“Hey!”

“Kelley, we literally just had to redo your whole apartment because you felt that your last beneficial friendship had tainted the bachelor quality of your apartment.” Tobin said, fingers playing with the edge of the table. “You have no grounds to defend yourself on.”

Christen and Ali both laughed at the affronted look on Kelley’s face as she accused Tobin of spilling secret information about the refurnishing of her apartment. “At least Alex isn’t here to hear about this. Cause even if I just met her, I know she would have a lot to say on that topic Kelley.” Christen teased.

“Speaking of Alex, I have to start heading home, I told her we could go out early to breakfast tomorrow before my first class. SO! I should head out!” She got up and came over to the couch to kiss both Ali and Christen on the cheek, and headed out the door, with Ash on her heels.

“I also have to get up early tomorrow, I’m taking over a new client, she has had some bad experiences with some artists before, so I want to be on my game and get her to stick around with us. But Ali, you still need me to come by tomorrow to the restaurant and help move things around?”

“Please and thank you Ash!” Ali replied, “Any time after 11 will be good, I just need to get in and find a new wine supplier so I will be there basically all day.”

“Then I will see you at 11, with coffee.” Ash said walking out the door waving goodbye to Christen as well.

Ali got up to leave and go to bed as well, telling both Tobin and Christen goodnight, as she picked up glass of wine and headed to bed.

With just the two of them in the room, Christen turned to the book she had in front of her as Tobin cleaned up her plate and came to sit on the couch across from Christen.

“So, I haven’t really had the opportunity to ask you what you think of Portland so far?” Tobin asked, playing with the pillow on the couch. Not yet making eye contact with Christen.

“Its, been pretty overwhelming, but also wonderful to have made some new friends and well, reconnected with some old friends as well.” Christen said, putting her book down and facing towards Tobin. “You know, Ali made some cookies earlier and I saved one for later… would you maybe want to split it with me?”

“I love cookies.” Tobin said, finally moving her eyes up to connect with Christen eyes, losing herself in the kindness she saw there.

“Perfect.” As Christen got up to get some plates and glasses of milk, Tobin couldn’t help but track her moving about, totally at ease and comfortable in her new environment. The flowy top and yoga pants, her hair up in a lose bun, relaxed and easy, a very different Christen from the one Tobin remembered in college.

“It’s pretty amazing how easily you have fit yourself into this new place so quickly. I don’t remember college Christen ever looking this confident so quickly on anything other than a soccer pitch.”

“Well, this has been a really long process.” Christen spoke quietly sitting back down near Tobin, placing the plate between them and handing Tobin a glass. “It took me a long time to learn that sometimes you just have to relax, and just grab the spoon.”

“Um, what?” Tobin asked with a little laugh, tearing a small piece of the cookie to eat while question Christen.

“Its something an old… friend, of mine taught me. Life is full of all these crazy new things, like, all sorts of new ice-cream flavors. And you can either stick to your plain safe vanilla, or, you can grab a spoon and dig into the new flavors life offers you.” Christens lightly started laughing, “I know it sounds stupid, but the metaphor really stuck with me and I’ve tried to use it remain positive over new things in life that make me anxious… and you know, I meditate a lot.”

“Maybe you can teach me how to do that.” Tobin said, finishing off the last of her cookie. “I spend too much of my life just moving from one thing to the next it might help me to slow down a little.” They both sat there quietly enjoying the last of their late-night snack before Tobin got up the courage to speak again. “Its really nice to see you again Christen; I always wished we were better acquainted in college cause, You probably didn’t know this but, uh, back in college I had a major crush on you.”

“Oh, I knew.” Christen replied softly.

“You did?” Tobin yelped, shocked. “I just always figured you thought I was just, an annoying UNC soccer player who ball hogged all game.”

“Oh, I did” she said with a small grin.

“Oh! Well, that’s nice to know.” Tobin picked up her drink and finished off the last of it, gaining courage to finish the conversation she was playing out in her head as she looked up to finally make eye contact with the girl across from her, then darting her eyes back down to ask her question. “Listen, do you think—and try not to let our intense college rivalry become any kind of factor here—but do you think it would be okay if I asked you out, maybe, sometime?”

Tobin glanced up, seeing Christen lightly blush and bite her bottom lip before she responded. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Okay,” Tobin replied trying to not smile to brightly, but falling miserably as she leaned back into the couch. “Maybe I will.”

“Okay then.” Christen got up, walking to the kitchen to put their plate and cups in the sink, before walking back towards her room and turning back to Tobin one more time. “Just, let me know when you figure out if you still have a crush on me Tobin. Goodnight.” 

She had closed her door before Tobin could say goodnight or let her know if she was still having more than friendly feelings after all these years. So, her whispered goodnight just filled the empty room. As Tobin got up to head to the door and cross the hall to her own apartment she began to whistle, not noticing Ali coming out of her own room to put away her wine glass.

“What’s got you so happy this late at night, Tobs?” Ali asked as Tobin opened the door to leave.

Leaning against the door frame she answered the question: “I, uh, I grabbed the spoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame sugarfile on Tumblr for her Gifs and tags and basically whole blog for putting this fan-fiction in my head (if you do not follow that blog, you are missing out on quality WoSo content). This entire story is lined out and ready, I just have to finish the writing of the chapters, so it could be a while before this reaches completion because life is bonkers. But, the attempt will be to have a chapter each week, and you are welcome to yell in my inbox. But I hope you all enjoy this friends AU!


End file.
